Untrusting G
by Demi1
Summary: Duo has been kidnapped...but why and what will happen to him...SHORT!!!


Untrusting G

His mind wouldn't stop racing. His breathing didn't steady, and his body didn't stop aching. He'd been captured by his old trainer , Dr G, who thinks he shouldn't walk this face of the universe anymore. As usual, he was called a street rat , useless, and annoying brat by the person who trained him to be that war killing tool. In his mind, Dr G's that is, once the war is over, there's no need for the human toys that played the major role.

Duo looked at his hands, they were covered with his blood. He'd been beat beyond any recognition, one eye was swollen shut, he had knife wounds in his side, across his only unswollen eyes, and both of his wrists were slit open. He was losing blood fast, he wanted to see Hilde before he died and say good-bye to his friends, but in his mind he knew that that wish would probably not be fulfilled. He lost consciousness and lay in his own blood on the floor.

%%%%%%%%%%

"Heero, I can't find Duo anywhere! Where could he be?" Quatre asked in a worried tone.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." He replied on a monotone.

"You have an idea?" Quatre asked curiously. He only nodded.

"What do you mean, Heero?" Trowa appeared over his computer. "And what am I looking for in this database anyway?"

"Duo told me that he never wanted to see Dr. G again because if he ever found him that since there's no use for the Gundams and that they were destroyed, that he'd kill him because in his mind there was no use for him." Heero replied in that same old tone.

"Than why are you having Trowa look into the old L2 abandon warehouses and prisons?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Because Duo grew up on that colony and that's were Dr G would probably locate himself and Duo knowing that Duo doesn't like talking about his past." Heero replied.

"But then-" Quatre was cut short by a blinking message on his screen.

"We found them! Let's go! Call Wufei and meet us there Quatre!" Trowa screamed before he ran out the door.

%%%%%%%%%

Duo awoke in the same dirty cell. He saw Dr G standing there waiting for him to awake.

"Finally your awake you useless, street rat!" He walked over and kicked him in the ribs. Duo tried to get up but was knocked down by a blow to the head. He collapsed down again. G walked up to him and grabbed his braid.

"This is the only way out from your sins as a pilot now that the war is over." He tossed Duo up against a wall and he collapsed down to the ground again and curled up. G walked over and started beating him as he usually did. He was about to hit him with that fatal blow when Dr. G heard the click of a gun behind him. He turned to see Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei with there guns pointed directly to his head.

"Put your weapons down now!" He demanded from the four teenage boys.

"Back away from him, NOW!" Wufei yelled at him in an unusual tone. Quatre walked over to Duo followed by Heero. They checked his pulse but it was too low for comfort.

"We need to get him to a hospital fast!" Quatre yelled. That's when Heero noticed his wrists. He nudged Quatre who's worriment only grew. The wound was not as deep to have hit an artery, but it was enough to cause a threat.

%%%%%%%%%%

Duo had been in the hospital for about a week and Hilde hadn't slept. Duo's condition was not all that good. If someone was approaching him, he'd curl up and started crying and shivering, something the young men have never seen before out of someone.

The doctor told them that he had quite a few gash wounds that had been made buy a serrated knife. One across his left eye, one in his side that almost hit a vital organ..., one straight through his hand and another across his chest and right eye. He'd been beaten completely and his wrists had almost been cut to the vein by a regular kitchen knife.

Heero looked worriedly at Duo's girlfriend,Hilde, whom had been with him the entire time. He knows she hasn't slept when she insisted she did. He worried a lot about Duo and Hilde since Duo's seriously injured, physically and emotionally, and Hilde was going to let her health ruin by what had happened.

Quatre must have seen the worriment in Heero's eyes because he walked up to him and placed a hand in his shoulder.

"They'll be alright. I'm positive." Quatre tried to reassure him.

"I'm just worried about Duo's state once he recovers." Heero's eyes softened even more than they have. If they stayed that way for long he'd get a worry line above his nose. Those two have been friends since the war ended. They knew each other better than anyone else knew about them, so Quatre knew that Heero would worry about both of them.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Heero nudged a sleeping Quatre whom was slumped in a chair and pointed towards the room where Duo and Hilde were. Duo was holding Hilde in his arms and she was actually sleeping. Quatre woke Trowa and Wufei up to witness this tender moment. Wufei and Trowa actually smiled. Heero joined in before going to sit down and go to sleep.

Draconia's Life

I'll only continue this upon request. 


End file.
